


Mother of the ninetails, lover of the copycat

by earlfairy



Category: Naruto
Genre: Adopted Sibling Relationship, Adopted Uzumaki Naruto, Comfort/Angst, Family Bonding, Family Feels, Family Issues, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Naruto is Just Naruto, Original Female Character - Freeform, Parent-Child Relationship, Uzumaki Naruto Needs a Hug, implied Kakashi/Original Female Character later on maybe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-10
Updated: 2018-03-10
Packaged: 2019-03-29 11:43:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13926459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/earlfairy/pseuds/earlfairy
Summary: Well where to begin... my name is Ren Irobi and I've been on my own for a while. Minato took me in as his student forming a team, but then I guess he died protecting the village and my friends/teammates died also, except me and another named Kakashi Hatake. Time continued onand life happened over the years to the moment I find the exact same eyes that made me make an exact promise to the child they now belong too. With our lives now intertwined, there's no stopping this boy that'll soon become the warmth that is needed in people's lives and essentially mine with many other lives that become the sunshine in my own.





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This has been something of a work over the years being consistantly changed until now. Thought to upload here cause why not.

"Surely I still wonder why the hell he's even aloud in the village. No one wants a monster around here..."

"Yeah, what if the monster takes over and attacks the village all over again? He'll do everyone a favour..." My gaze was once again on the lonely boy walking home to where no one waited for him, unaware of the dirt looks and whispers that surrounded the boy or so it seemed. Stopping for a second to gaze at the ground,

"Hey get out of the way, demon." barked a villager that shoved him to the side with ease and no regard. Slowly the boy got back up to his feet, his clothes covered in dirt and his face blank. Tears were forming in his deep, bright blue eyes that grew darker then disappeared as he wiped his face, sprinting off in the opposite direction toward the park.

"He deserves it..." I heard someone mumble bitterly,  
"He's a monster, so it doesn't make any difference..." scowled another. I glared at them all, then toward the direction he disappeared off too. Jumping up into the air landing on random buildings my thoughts lingered back towards the child. I couldn't take it; he was still a child barely five even. No child should deserve this trauma that this village is making him go through.  
Arriving at the park I walked through seeing children playing and laughing together. Except for one child that swung slowly on a swing isolated. No kid paid no attention as if it was completely normal. It was hard to see his face under the tree's shadows, though his tears shone in the sunlight as they ran down his cheeks.

Gazing at him I felt the stab in my chest, he was still a human child but instead is given the same treatment as the nine tails inside of him. Taking a deep breath and with hesitation I took my first steps towards the boy.  
Gaining my attention was his eyes baring into mine, fear visibly shown. Walking closer I could tell from his body language he was starting to shake. Stopping in front of him I bent down onto my knees to match his height. A lump formed in my throat and my chest increasingly tightened as those eyes bared into mine with confusion and caution.

“I’m so sorry…” I mumbled softly to myself as I tried to find the right words to finally say to the child in front of me for so long but was surprised when he spoke up to my earlier words.

“Why would you be sorry? If I did something wrong, then I’m sorry?”

“Uh no I was merely mumbling foolishness to myself, there is nothing for you to apologise for.” I answered while shaking my head at my words and him rubbing his tears quickly away with his hand.

“O-oh then why are you talking to me?” he asked innocently as he averted my gaze, a sad smile formed as I replied,

“I saw you over here quite upset and wanted to see if you’re alright.” He looked back up at me then scoffed as he kicked in shoes in the dirt.

“Why? No one else does.” He mumbled softly the last part but I still caught it.

“Because you look quite upset and it’s always better to share it with someone else then to yourself.”

“I-I’m not upset!” His eyes were teary as he tried to keep looking somewhere else.

“It’s okay to be upset, but there's no need to cry, you know?"

“W-why do you care? you don’t know me.” He stuttered as he rubbed his eyes.

“Well, my name is Ren and it’s nice to meet you.” I responded with a warm smile

"Nice to meet me?" he scoffed kicking the dirt with his feet.

"It truly is and there is no need to cry. I bet a smile suits you better," I chuckled as he gazed at me strangely. I held my hand toward his face placing it gently on his cheek, he closed his eyes shut to my touch as I wiped the remaining tears away.

"Is it okay if I got to know you by being your friend?" I suggested, his eyes reopening widely.

"So then now you can have me to share it with, if you would like?" I said reassuringly, hesitantly placing my hand on his head rubbing it affectionately.

"But, why? All the other adults ignore me or l-look at me weirdly." he asked while sniffing,

"I think your fine,” I answered simply.

"So how about a smile from now on, ok?" With that I stood back to my full height, holding my hand out toward him. He simply stared at it nervously, slowly but surely reaching his hand out toward mine. His small hand placed into mine, I closed mine gently around his, getting off the swing we started making our way out of the park.

“Uh my name’s Naruto and it is okay to be your friend?” he asked looking up at me with hesitation in his eyes. Meeting his gaze, I smiled warmly down at him giving a reassuring squeeze with my hand,

“It most definitely is Naruto.” A smile finally bloomed onto his face which warmed the tightness in my chest.

"So do you like ramen?" His smile grew wider to my question,

"Yeah! Do you?" he nervously asked as he gazed up at me, his smile starting to fade.

"Yes I do, would you like to join me in having some?"

"U-um if you don't mind?" he answered quietly with a hint of a smile forming back. Assuring him with a warm smile I nodded as we started taking steps forward,

"So what kind do you like?" In response he started rabble on about every different one he likes excitedly as he started unconsciously swinging his hand in mine. As we walked the way towards to the ramen shop with his hand in mine, that smile...was the thing that brightened up this gloomy day.  
'Sorry I took so long...'


	2. Chapter 2

Just like that, time went by as I adjusted having this child slowly become a part of my life and I apart of his. Nearly every day I would try to either take him to the park, get some ramen that he seems to enjoy a bit too much or just walk around the village with him deciding on what to do. It took a while for people around us to adjust to the sight of us two around the village which occasionally did become a nuisance. 

Having been away from the village for so long now it still occasionally hit me that this was how my life now was and that I actually did it. I still didn’t really know where I was going with this child or how too. I honestly have no idea and it scares me every day, if me being here is the best thing for him. 

“Ren! Ren can we walk around the village again today?” he asked enthusiastically catching me out of my thoughts and back to my surroundings. 

“Uh, sure where ever you want to go Naruto.” I answered as I continued following him, keeping him in my vision as he smiled and ran ahead. It’s been quiet since I’ve returned, no big missions have been assigned to me, merely the occasional C or D ranks around the village. It makes me wonder if Naruto has something to do with this or maybe just a break from being away on missions for so long. 

It’s been about four years I’ve been away from the village and everyone I knew. Being back I yet to make contact with everyone but have a few if they approach me. Sighing I disregarded those thoughts again and focused on what was happening now with a small smile. From what I gathered Naruto has stayed in an orphanage earlier which wasn’t the best circumstances for the kid as I’ve heard and now has his own place his stays in with the third assigning someone to check in on him. 

Lately whenever I go and see the third he always asks how the boy is doing and casually mentioning it’s easier to check on him now with me always seeing him. It always seems he wants to say more about the matter but merely refrains with a smile and continues the conversation with another matter. Though I already know the reason and…I just can’t, this relationship that we have now is more than enough for the boy and I can’t become the person they wanted me to be for him. I’ve already failed them and him enough, I already decided that I wouldn’t anymore and that’s why I’m here now with him. 

After a while of walking around we ended up at a little shop at the edge of the village. Sitting outside on the chair with other customers around, I could still see the occasion stares and whispers thrown our way but chose to ignore them as I gazed down at Naruto who quietly ate at the sweet treat. 

“Hey, Ren.” Naruto quietly said, 

“Yes, Naruto?” I questioned as I looked down at him but his gaze was somewhere else. 

“Do you like being with me?” he asked as he finally returned my gaze which raised my eyebrows. 

“Of course I do; why would you ask that Naruto?”  
“It’s just we’ve been playing together nearly every day for a lot of days now and I really like it when I spend it with you and when you come over to check on me. You make the loneliness go away and I’m scared that when we stop I’ll feel lonely again...” My eyes widen as that sunk in, averting my gaze he looked at the ground. I merely placed my hand on his head which got his attention as I smiled while responding. 

“Naruto, nothing is going to stop unless you want it too. I really like spending time with you as well.”

“No... I don’t want nothing to stop,” mumbling as he placed his head into my side hiding his face. Still getting use to the amounts of affection he gave that had been hidden I merely chuckled and rubbed his hair affectionately. 

“Now finish your treat otherwise it’s going to fall off your stick,” that seemed to get his attention as he quickly pulled away from me and put his full attention on finishing his treat. 

If I did try to go down this path with him, maybe I wouldn’t fail either them or him since moments such as this gives us both the warmth that we both need.


	3. Chapter 3

These mixed feelings that I had for Naruto and Sasuke escalated into strange ties being formed. Once again time just went by too quickly. Naruto has grown quite attached to me and I with him, these days I can’t see my life without him in it somehow. I hate to admit it but I guess I kind of act in a mother way toward him. I mean I only make his lunch early every day since he started the academy, which I attended with him on his first day and walk him to and from the academy most of the time. Mostly he prefers coming and staying at my place even claiming the other room as his own barely ever going back to his place. For a seven-year-old he’s quite the handful. 

It was now noon, the rain pouring rather forcefully. As I walked with an umbrella in hand towards the academy, rain drops were splashing everywhere and some landing on my umbrella my feet made a squishy sound with each step I took. With the academy in view and the lights on, parents and their children walked past in the rain. As I walked through the gates I felt a familiar pair of blue eyes that I knew too well through the window. Smiling I gave a small wave as I walked through the door into the corridor. Squishy footsteps echoed as I continued toward the classroom that a light appeared out from. Walking in I saw Iruka gaze up with a smile as I nodded in return. I then felt two hands wrap around my waist and a welcoming smile from the boy who belonged to them. 

“Hi Naruto, how was your day?” I asked looking down at the child that was clinging tightly to me. He looked up at me, with his huge smile like always.

"Hi, it was good," He happily said and unwrapped his arms around me and placing them into mine trying to pull me out of the classroom to no avail. Raising my eyebrow down at him he merely grumbled with his arms crossed, rolling my eyes with a chuckle my gaze turned toward where the desks were. There sitting still at one of them staring out at the rain was who I was also looking for. 

"Sasuke, time to go." I called as he acknowledged with a nod as he got up from his seat and over toward us, Naruto and himself glaring at one another as I merely sighed. 

"See you later Iruka," I said out the door as he gave a wave at me. 

 

"Do you guys ever stop fighting," I sighed as I looked at the two idiots in front of me,

"Why does he have to walk with us!" shouted Naruto pointing at Sasuke.

"Well why are you walking with us then?" scoffed Sasuke as Naruto growled in response. 

“I don't want to listen to you two fighting in this rain," I growled and they looked away from each other, arms crossed. 

“Since this rain isn’t easing up anytime soon will just head back to my place I already know your answer Naruto, your welcome to Sasuke if you would like?” I knew what the answer would be and I didn’t blame him but still I asked. 

“I would rather go home instead,” he answered as expectedly. 

“That’s fine, will walk with you there.” He merely stayed silent at that as Naruto glared at the back of his head. 

"Why do we have to take him home first?" Naruto grumbled, 

"Already told you for the 50th time, Naruto," I sighed. He mumbled something that I couldn't hear as he took my hand with is and my umbrella in the other and Sasuke on the other side of the umbrella as we continued walking down the street.

We arrived at Sasuke's apartment, I gave him a wave goodbye as he disappeared inside without another word. The rain had stopped and the clouds were slowly moving away, revealing the clear, sapphire sky above us. I plopped Naruto on my shoulders and looked back with a sigh. 

"Ready? Let’s head home,"

"OK!" he shouted happily, I just chuckled and kept walking away. We walked for a bit without talking for a while, 

"Hey Ren, I know you’ve given me the answer before but why do we keep trying with Sasuke? Nothings rarely changed." he asked and I gave him a weird look.

"I know, remember when you told me that you liked having me around because it kept the loneliness away? Just like you and I, he needs someone to keep his loneliness away since like you he has no one anymore.” He was silent at my response for a while. 

“He’s making it really hard and doesn’t want anyone around,” I heard him mumble top of my head. 

“I know and if that’s what he wants then that’s acceptable. Even if we only need to continue with like this is fine.” 

Merely months ago the Uchiha massacre occurred that destroyed many lives in this village mainly the only one who survived. Seeing the child walk alone to and from the academy to himself was enough itself, but the way his eyes showed the emptiness he now felt toward everything. The way Naruto had that look, that’s what did it. It merely started with a hello and goodbye as we passed. Then with some reluctance from Naruto we decided to walk him home and soon to the academy most days. It was expected at first he didn’t acknowledge or wanted our company. He would disregard our offers or left without us. 

Though after some time his reluctance did start to disappear as it seemed he started to enjoy the company and conversations which most ended up in arguments each walk had. These mixed emotions that I both had for Naruto and Sasuke escalated into strange ties being formed. That would be the end of it though besides from our walks to the academy and back nothing else he accepts. 

“Are you going to open the door or what?” I heard Naruto complain from my shoulders as I gathered out of my thoughts realising we’ve been standing in front of the door for a few seconds now. 

“Yeah, yeah I’m getting there.”

“Hey, how about ramen for dinner tonight?” 

“I don’t see why not.” He cheered excitedly as we entered the house and he jumped down from my shoulders. If this is all I can do then it’s enough, after all I guess in a sense that promise is being kept.


End file.
